


我心屬於 Daddy

by sashach



Series: 史蒂夫的霹靂嬌娃 [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bickering, Canon Compliant, Commander Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Implied Bottom Bucky Barnes, M/M, Making Up, Mild Kink, Missions, Old Married Couple, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Mission, Sassy Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 巴奇這才明白跟指揮官在對講機裡調情之前，最好確保頻道是保險的⋯⋯（或巴奇被抓到唱歌給史蒂夫聽）





	我心屬於 Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Heart Belongs To Daddy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720583) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> 作者按：歡迎跟我一起跳上羅傑斯指揮官的列車！:D

巴奇從步槍的瞄準鏡看過去，但位於對面大樓的目標依然毫無動靜。巴奇於是拿起他的盒裝果汁，把吸管放進嘴巴裡快速吸一口。

監視工作雖極其無聊，卻非常重要。他只是希望這個目標可以從沙發上站起來，做些什麼犯罪行為，讓巴奇可以拍照存證，或直接把他幹掉，早死早超生。

巴奇放下盒裝果汁，查看時間。他已經在這棟冷颼颼的公寓裡待了將近四個小時，他開始覺得焦躁不寧。

他肯定是有些生疏了。

幸好他的耳機前來搭救：一陣輕輕地噠噠聲，表示史蒂夫想跟他說話。

巴奇對自己微笑，打開頻道。「早安，查理。」他細聲低語。

「早安，天使。」史蒂夫答道，聲音裡的笑容明顯。「目標的相關證據都收集到了嗎？」

「也沒什麼。」巴奇說。「他一整晚除了坐在沙發上，什麼事都沒做。」

史蒂夫低低地嗯了一聲。「真是令人失望。再兩個小時吧，還是沒動靜的話，我就把你叫回來。」

「收到。」巴奇答道，又繼續把目光對焦瞄準鏡。「要陪我一下嗎？」

「等等，我把頻道封鎖起來。」史蒂夫說。「OK，現在就我們兩個了。」

「羅曼諾夫和巴頓呢？」巴奇問。

「他們出發到歐洲跟弗瑞會面。」史蒂夫說道。「大家都出任務去了，就剩我一個人。」

巴奇又看了看時間，計算紐約現在幾點。他嗤笑一聲，說道：「你是不是過了睡覺時間，這位老先生？」

「沒禮貌。」史蒂夫答道，顯然覺得好笑。「大銀幕上正在播放電影。」

「哪一部？」

「瑪麗蓮夢露。」

「那⋯⋯不是電影，史蒂夫。」巴奇指出。「她是人。」

「嗯，我知道。」史蒂夫放聲大笑。「我不確定是哪一部，可是她在唱一首我知道的歌，而且完全不一樣。」

「喔？」

「記得那部音樂劇嗎？有一個穿著皮草外套的女人，唱一首關於她那個有錢乾爹（註一）的歌？」

如今史蒂夫提起，巴奇想起來了。他曾經很喜歡那部電影。「喔，對齁，朵莉什麼的？My heart belongs to daddy。」

「看吧，你說的時候好聽多了。」史蒂夫取笑道。

巴奇咬咬嘴唇，阻止自己笑出來。

「再說一次。」史蒂夫跟他說。

巴奇當然不能拒絕他的指揮官。他開始就記憶所及，小聲地哼唱那段歌詞。

「用說的。」史蒂夫命令道，聲音低了八度。

巴奇舔濕嘴唇，悄聲說：「I just adore asking for more, but my heart belongs to daddy.」

「嗯，很完美。」史蒂夫讚美道。「現在唱稍微大聲一點，寶貝。」

「是，指揮官。」巴奇清了清喉嚨，開始輕柔歌唱。「So I want to warn you, laddie, though I think that you’re perfectly swell, that my heart belongs to daddy, because my daddy…」

巴奇的音量漸弱，咧著嘴笑。

「嗯，繼續。」史蒂夫說。

「Because my daddy,」巴奇唱著。「he treats it so well.」

「很好。」史蒂夫稱讚他。「我記得還有更多？」

「He treats it and treats it and then he repeats it,」巴奇唱道。「yes, daddy, he treats it so well.」

「很好。」史蒂夫對他說，巴奇笑了。

「是啊，幹得好。」娜塔莎的聲音加入他們。

巴奇的笑容僵掉，瞠目結舌。

「誰知道巴恩斯這麼會唱啊。」克林特冷冷地幽了一默。

「是不是？」山姆也搭話。「我還真有些刮目相看。」

「好囉，不蘇糊。（註二）」羅迪說。

「史蒂夫。」巴奇咬牙切齒地說。

「喔，糟糕。」史蒂夫說道，聽起來一點也不在乎。「看來我們還在群組裡。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇又咬牙切齒地說了一次。

「可以唱另一段嗎，巴恩斯？」克林特問道，巴奇已經拿出他的耳機，把備用手機拿出來。他按了史蒂夫的聯絡號碼，把手機湊到耳邊，眉頭揪得緊緊地。

史蒂夫接起電話，非常輕鬆地說：「喔，嘿。」

「你死定了，兄弟。」巴奇對他說，史蒂夫開始咯咯笑。

「喔，放心，小巴。」他安撫道。「他們並不介意。」

「我介意。」巴奇低吼。「你剛剛是故意的。」

「我沒有，我發誓。」史蒂夫答道。「我年紀大了，你也知道的。」

巴奇瞇起眼睛。他才不相信那一句。「你死定了。」他重複道。「你贏不了這場戰爭的，兄弟。」

「喔，是這樣喔！」史蒂夫哈哈大笑。

「你等著瞧。」巴奇向他保證。「君子報仇，十年不晚。」

「你會不會有一些些戲劇化？」史蒂夫逗他。

「我操你。」

「快回家讓我操你。」史蒂夫回嘴。

巴奇張開嘴巴想要反駁，隨即改變主意。「好。」他說。「可是不要以為我就這樣放過你。這是宣戰的意思。」

 

＊＊＊＊

 

三天後。美國翹臀（注三）的標籤紅遍所有社群媒體。

大量新聞網站都接收到了：2017 年的史蒂夫・羅傑斯什麼都沒穿，只穿了一條美國國旗的內褲，在一家飯店的房間內隨著 《Bootylicious》（註四）跳舞的六秒鐘畫面。這對大多數人而言簡直難以抗拒，更上了所有的新聞頭條。

巴奇也確保影片送到所有復仇者的個人信箱。

娜塔莎做了動圖，把飯店房間的背景換成從天而降的亮片和紙鈔，巴奇如今可以看著那個動圖把自己逗得哈哈大笑。

令人討厭的是，史蒂夫似乎不受影響，完全不動聲色。他甚至稱讚自己的臀部。好，那也沒錯，可是巴奇發誓過去要讓史蒂夫覺得不好意思是多麽輕而易舉的事。

老史蒂夫太沉著了。

他還收到數個知名內褲品牌的電子郵件，迫不急待想要簽下他當代言人。這還蠻好笑的，因為普羅大眾並不知道史蒂夫已經變老了。復仇者聯盟暫時封鎖消息，雖然史蒂夫偶爾還是會利用他的公眾推特帳號發送推文，感謝粉絲對他臀部的厚愛。

「現在的史蒂夫好沈著。」換上制服，準備出任務的山姆評論道。

「我知道。」巴奇嘆道。「簡直討人厭。」

山姆咧嘴笑，將盾牌在背上繫好。「你得加把勁啊，巴恩斯。你一定有什麼可以讓他丟臉的把柄。」

他們乘搭昆式戰機出發，巴奇一路上費盡腦汁思索對策。

待他們回到基地的時候，他依然沒有頭緒，可是巴奇累了，身上都是爆破後的焦燼。他只想洗個熱水澡，上床睡覺。

他拖著疲乏的身驅從停機坪前往居所樓層的時候，耳機裡出現了噠噠聲。

巴奇咕噥抱怨，把頻道打開。「我還是不跟你說話。」他說道，語氣裡毫無怒意。

史蒂夫回答的笑聲在他的耳裡飄揚，巴奇不由自主地笑了。

「哎呦，別這樣。」史蒂夫哄他。「你該不會還在生我的氣吧。」

巴奇輕輕地嗤鼻，輸入大門密碼。「也許。」他說著，直接往更衣室走去。

「你在哪裡？」史蒂夫問。

「準備洗澡。」巴奇回答。「你別想要我描述細節，我不會再上當了。」

史蒂夫開朗大笑。「我都說了那是意外，可是你如果堅持要生悶氣的話⋯⋯」

「我沒有生悶氣。」巴奇一本正經地說。他開始卸下身上的槍枝刀刃，一個一個放進他的儲物櫃。

「你聽起來像是在生悶氣。」史蒂夫在逗他。

「你聽起來像是應該閉嘴了。」巴奇心平氣和地說，將一把刀拋向空中又接住。「我也許應該在你睡著的時候替你畫個鬍子。用永久性的馬克筆。」

史蒂夫噗哧一聲，顯然在克制大笑的衝動。「喔，不要，好可怕喔。反正呢，你洗完澡之後，過來我辦公室。」

「為什麼？」

「我有東西要給你看。」

「什麼東西？」巴奇問道。

「你得過來看才知道。」

「你又在穿美國國旗內褲嗎？」巴奇猜測。

史蒂夫失聲大笑。「沒，可是我現在倒希望我有。你就過來辦公室一趟，小巴。」

「好。」巴奇同意道，關閉頻道。他把耳機取下，扔進他的儲物櫃。他脫掉身上的衣物，洗去大部分的污垢，頭髮和鬍子洗了兩次。

到處都是該死的焦燼。

巴奇擦乾身體，換上柔軟的運動長褲和連帽衫，躡手躡腳地經過走道來到史蒂夫的辦公室。

他輕輕敲門。

「進來。」史蒂夫叫道。

巴奇把門打開，看見史蒂夫一如往常坐在他的辦公桌後面。

「嘿。」史蒂夫向他打招呼。巴奇的眼睛左顧右盼，檢查房內是否有什麼東西伺機而動。「進來啊。」

巴奇走了進去，把門關上。他大搖大擺地往沙發走去，故意不理會從椅子上半旋轉注視著他越過房間的史蒂夫。巴奇一屁股坐在沙發上的時候，史蒂夫對他露出燦爛的笑容。

「好點了嗎，小巴？」

巴奇做了個鬼臉，掏出手機。「讓我看看美國翹臀的標籤⋯⋯」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，在空中把手一揮，一個大銀幕出現在牆上。「我也把我的家庭影片做了一些剪輯。你可能也想看看。」

「喔，天啊。」巴奇低喃，抬頭看著螢幕。「你幹了什麼⋯⋯」

他在螢幕上看見自己，是基地內公共區域的監視影片：可能是幾天前的片段。他穿著便服，正禮貌地聆聽鏡頭外的什麼人說話。鏡頭接著一轉，下一個片段是他的臉部特寫，小娜和克林特說了些什麼，讓他哄然大笑，眼睛上揚，頭往後仰。

接著又是一個他的鏡頭，他正在跟山姆交談，還有一個是他直接對著鏡頭做鬼臉，開朗大笑的片段。

巴奇記得最後一個鏡頭是以前跟史蒂夫 Skype 的片段。他微微嗯了一聲。「那個電影明星是誰？」

「我的最佳男主角。」史蒂夫轉頭對他微笑，指著銀幕。「攝影機很愛你。」

巴奇輕笑一聲。「替我跟攝影機說謝謝。」

「很好笑。過來。」史蒂夫把椅子往後滾，拍拍他的大腿。巴奇對他扁嘴，史蒂夫又拍拍大腿。「過來。我想抱抱我的男主角。」

巴奇忍住笑容。「好啦。」說著，他從沙發上站了起來，趾高氣昂地緩緩走向史蒂夫的椅子。史蒂夫伸手握住他的手，把他往下拉，為避免跌坐在地上，巴奇只得迅速反應，轉身讓自己坐在史蒂夫的大腿上。

他們親密依偎，史蒂夫的手臂摟著他，而巴奇的腿則懸在椅子的扶手上。

「還在生我的氣嗎？」史蒂夫親吻巴奇的頭頂，問道。

「嗯，沒有吧。」巴奇說道，把自己的笑容藏在史蒂夫的頸間。

史蒂夫又吻了他一次。「太好了！嘿，你記得我在瓦坎達拍的那支影片嗎？你為了追趕那隻羊，結果摔了三次？」

巴奇呻吟了一聲。「怎樣啦。」

「我請舒莉放上 Instagram。當然，沒有人會知道那是你，可是點擊數還不少。」

「真是該死，史蒂夫。」巴奇咕噥道。他掙脫史蒂夫的懷抱。「馬上回來。我要請班納把我送回到過去，我要錄下你在科尼島坐了雲霄飛車之後嘔吐的樣子。」

史蒂夫放聲大笑，把巴奇拉回到他的大腿上。「喔，不行，不可以！不許碰那個。」

「沒有什麼是不許碰的。」

「那個就是。」史蒂夫把他抱得緊緊地。「留在這裡，跟我一起。」

巴奇在他懷裡放鬆下來，為自己的勝利感到滿意。「我是啊。我在這裡。」

**Author's Note:**

> 作者按：我就想要更多居家男友拌嘴合好咩！
> 
> 譯者按：
> 
> 註一：原文 sugar daddy，這裡譯為「有錢乾爹」。
> 
> 註二：羅迪那句原文為 T.M.I.（Too Much Information），但我譯為「不蘇糊」，想說好笑一點。
> 
> 註三：「美國翹臀」原文為 America’s ass（笑）。
> 
> 註四：《Bootylicious》為天命真女的歌。
> 
> 巴奇唱的歌詞就不翻譯了，《My Heart Belongs to Daddy》歌詞全文如下：
> 
>  
> 
> **My Heart Belongs to Daddy**
> 
>  
> 
> My name is Lolita ...  
> And er...  
> I'm not supposed to play!  
> ...with boys!  
> Moi? Mon coeur est a papa  
> You know, le proprietaire  
> No!  
> While tearing off a game of golf  
> I may make a play for the caddy  
> But when I do, I don't follow through  
> 'cause my heart belongs to daddy  
> If I invite a boy some night to dine on my fine finnan haddie  
> I just adore his asking for more, but  
> My heart belongs to daddy  
> Yes, my heart belongs to daddy, so I simply couldn't be bad  
> Yes my heart belongs to daddy  
> So I want to warn you laddie  
> Though I know that you're perfectly swell  
> That my heart belongs to daddy cause my daddy he treats it so..  
> While tearing off a game of golf  
> I may make a play for the caddy  
> But when I do, I don't follow through, ooh, daddy  
> I f I invite a boy some night to cook up a fine enchilada  
> Though Spanish rice is all very nice..  
> My heart belongs to my daddy so I simply couldn't be bad  
> So, I want to warn you laddie  
> Though I know that you're perfectly swell  
> That my heart belongs to my daddy  
> 'cause my daddy he treats it..so..  
> That little old man he just treats it so good!


End file.
